1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. One example is an organic light emitting display. This type of display has a wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and high response speed.
An organic light emitting display device generates images using a plurality of self-emitting pixels. Each pixel has an organic light emitting layer between an anode and cathode. When voltages are applied to these electrodes, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode combine in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons. When the excitons change from state, light is emitted from the pixel.
Organic light emitting displays may be classified as a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a double-side emission type. A double-side emission type display simultaneously implements top emission and bottom emission. As a result, luminance may be improved in such a display, and also different images may be simultaneously implemented.